The prince and the beldam
by Ritsu-chii
Summary: El es solo un príncipe que yace en la locura, ella es solo una avara hechicera que no supo cuando detenerse.-


Este fic no es más que un oneshot. Así de rápido como la inspiración llego a mí se fue, así que es probable que siga inactiva bastante tiempo luego de este, tanto en mis historias de Hetalia como las de Katekyo, aun así, espero lo disfruten

Aclaraciones: Universo alterno. No está basado en ninguna historia, más se remota a las épocas en que las monarquías, la magia y hechicería eran lo que regía Europa, en este caso Belphegor es un príncipe que espera por tomar el trono, aun cuando su pueblo cree que este ya ha caído en la locura; así mismo Mammon/Viper, es una hechicera acusada de brujería, quien inicialmente con el nombre de Viper se vio obligada a huir de sus raíces y establecerse en un reino lejano, mas su avaricia y amor por lo prohibido terminaron dejándole al descubierto, razón que nos lleva a la situación narrada aquí…

Sin más que decir, enjoy~

* * *

KHR no me pertenece ni hoy ni nunca unu

* * *

Un nuevo día se alzaba hace unas horas y el ya casi terminaba de arreglarse para ir a atender a su "visita", como último detalle uso la pequeña corona que como siempre se posaba sobre los lisos y rubios cabellos de aquel que todos sabían era el príncipe de su nación, el futuro rey. Aunque muchos así no lo desearan, quien podría querer como su soberano a quien claramente la cordura ha abandonado hace mucho tiempo?

Con su común y exasperante calma el adolescente se dirigió al salón en que le esperaban, una vez allí pudo ver a la chica sentada en el sillón principal con sus manos reposadas sobre sus rodillas, el pálido tono de su piel contrastaba en exceso con sus cabellos morados y ropa negra, y su expresión siempre seria le recibió al verle llegar.

Como era habitual en ella su expresión no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo al verle aparecer, quizás sus ideas podían ser todo un tormentoso mar que se contradecía constantemente al solo verlo aparecer, pero su rostro jamás demostraba ninguna de sus ideas; le amaba, porque después de todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose el jamás la había juzgado ni traicionado, mas aun le gustaba la forma tan única que tenia el de ser, mas le odiaba por hacerle sentirse como una estúpida chica común y corriente enamorada, por hacerle sentir cosas que ella consideraba innecesarias y vanas, cosas que solo necesitaban los mortales comunes y corrientes… Y ella estaba lejos de ser una persona común y corriente, quizás lo mas parecido que tendría con un humano común seria su propia condición como un ser mortal.

De pronto el peso de Belphegor cayo junto a ella en el basto sillón y este le miro a través del flequillo que ocultaba la mirada del propio, ninguno de ellos podía ver los ojos del otro, pero perfectamente sentían la mirada del contrario sobre su persona, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, mas como era común el mas alto rompió el silencio.

-Ushishi… ¿Qué debo hacer para que alguna vez sonrías cuando me veas? –pregunto casi retóricamente, sabia a la perfección cual seria la respuesta.

-Sonreír esta mas allá de mis propósitos, además no todos podemos sonreír como maniáticos durante periodos de tiempo tan largos como tu – Sentencio ella.

-¿Y a que se debe tu avara presencia el día de hoy? – Pregunto sin tomar importancia a las palabras de la chica.

-No juegues _Belphegor_ – Dijo ella mirándole con una mueca severa en sus labios, como era habitual en ella su flequillo cubría sus ojos y sus mejillas eran adornadas por unos largos triángulos invertidos maquillados en un color morado, igual que su pelo- Sabes bien a que he venido.

Inusualmente el chico cambio su expresión despreocupada y su típica pero macabra sonrisa desapareció por completo, chasqueo la lengua y sin decir nada mas se levanto del sillón y le miro hacia abajo.

-Pues entonces puedes irte, ya no hay nada que hablar - Aclaro dándose la media vuelta para dejarla sola. Pero antes de que pudiese marcharse una mano le sostuvo del brazo, el solo suspiro.

-No es normal. Al igual que ellos deberías estar buscándome, no ocultándome – Dijo la chica, su voz aun se escuchaba calmada- Es mas, no debiste decir aquello. Te has condenado solo por los pecados de alguien a quien apenas conoces…

Extrañamente sus palabras perdieron el tono calmado y despreocupado habitual en ella y se mostraron casi preocupadas. Esa era una de las pocas veces que ella se mostraba así con el, por un momento sintió el privilegio de ver actitudes de ella que nadie antes que nunca habría podido ver.

-Ushishi, pero yo no soy normal… -dijo girándose hacia ella, quien inmediatamente le soltó conociendo sus intenciones. Pero antes de que pudiera escapar él ya la había atrapado, cada uno de los brazos de ella se hallaba cautivo por una mano del chico, quien nuevamente sonreía y se aceraba mas- Y tu lo sabes bien…

Agrego acercando su rostro al de ella, pero nuevamente ella lo evito girando su rostro en dirección contraria

-Esto te costara mas caro que todas tus riquezas – Susurro, de pronto el comenzó a acorralarla dejándola contra una pared mientras que con su cuerpo la mantenía cautiva.

-Viper, la poderosa hechicera, acusada de bruja por hacer magia negra y poderosos hechizos, todos quieren tu cabeza en este país, pagan miles por ella… - Dijo el soltando sus brazos, ella simplemente los dejo caer a los costados de su cuerpo, su rostro ahora miraba hacia el piso, a toda costa evitaría mirarle – Mammon, una chica común y corriente que llego a mi reino en búsqueda de paz, pero sus inquietos instintos le impidieron ser una persona común y corriente… - agrego llevando una de sus manos al mentón de ella para levantar su rostro y la otra al flequillo de esta con intenciones de quitarlo, mas no hizo nada solo la dejo ahí- Es una lastima que hayas arrastrado tu pasado a tu presente y ahora nuevamente te busquen. Tu cabeza ahora vale el doble, sabes?

-Esto es asunto mio, no te incumbe – Sentencio decidida, esta vez le miro fijamente a través de su flequillo, sin miedo a enfrentarle.

Belphegor finalmente uso esa mano que estaba quieta y con delicadeza corrió el flequillo de la chica, pudiendo por primera vez desde que la conocía ver sus ojos. Nuevamente sintió el privilegio de ser el único que viera una parte de la chica desconocida por los demás. Ella no intento evitar que viera sus ojos, si seria un adiós ya no importaba entonces. Pensando de la misma manera Belphegor movió su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que logro que su flequillo se corriera lo suficiente para que ella pudiese observar sus ojos. Ella también tendría por una vez el privilegio de ser la única en algo, para alguien.

-No, no me incumbía hasta esta mañana – Aclaro – Ahora todos creen que el real hechicero a quien buscaban no es mas que quien seria su rey – Mammon abrió a mas no poder sus ojos y le miro por completo sorprendida- Fue simple, solo mandar una carta explicando lo fácil que fue confundir a todos para que creyesen que buscaban por todos lados a una hechicera mientras el real peligro esperaba a sentarse en el trono.

Belphegor sonrió como era habitual en el, ella frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios.

-¿Por qué…? –susurro.

-Porque quiero, por cierto, llévate a mink contigo. – Respondió acortando distancias y capturando sus labios en un beso que fue respondido temblorosamente por ella. De pronto se escucho el estruendo de todo un pueblo gritar indignado mientras intentaban pasar la seguridad del castillo y entrar en búsqueda del supuesto "hechicero". Belphegor soltó una risa divertido y reacomodo su cabello, hizo lo mismo con el de ella y la dejo libre, mas ella aun le miraba algo confundida- Deberías irte…

Dijo con una sonrisa, ella volvió a ponerse la capucha que se había sacado al entrar al recinto y asintió, era momento de dirigirse a los pasadizos secretos que alguna vez el príncipe le había mostrado como medida precautoria.

-Y Mammon… -la llamo mirándola desde su lugar, las manos en los bolsillos y una pose despreocupada le acompañaban incluso cuando faltaba poco para que todo un pueblo entrara a su castillo y se lo llevaran con intenciones de decapitarle- No dejes que nadie mas vea esos ojos…

Ella asintió y tomo al hurón del chico para llevarlo con ella. Una ultima mirada y salió corriendo de allí.

-Estúpido príncipe… - Susurro mientras corría con el pequeño animal entre sus brazos quien aun miraba hacia el pasillo que dejaban atrás, quizás esperando que su dueño los siguiera.- Esta vez no vendrá Mink… - Dijo ella mientras una fugaz lagrima corría por sus mejillas en el momento en que pudo escuchar el estruendo causado cuando de seguro habían logrado entrar al recinto. Mas ellos ya estaban a salvo, todos menos Bel.

Ya no se volverían a ver nunca más.

* * *

Sinceramente espero les haya gustado, hace mucho no escribía de ellos.-

Como siempre gracias por leer y cuídense mucho~ ouo/

Adieu~


End file.
